


Si se despierta

by Givemeahat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pido perdón de antemano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemeahat/pseuds/Givemeahat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si se despierta, me quedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si se despierta

Si se despierta, me quedo.

Me lo repito, como un mantra.

Si se despierta, me quedo.

La observo dormir, tranquila, feliz, con una sonrisa plasmada en esos labios que saboreaba hace apenas unas horas.

Es perfecta. Todo lo perfecto que un ser humano puede ser. Y no entiendo cómo es posible que un ser tan perfecto haya decidido aceptarme a su lado. ¿Por qué me ha elegido a mí? ¿A mí?

Si se despierta, me quedo.

Se merece algo mejor.

Se merece la felicidad más absoluta, y alguien como yo jamás se lo podrá dar.

La tentación de huir es tan grande, la sensación cálida en mi pecho es tan extraña, tan nueva y aterradora.

Si se despierta, me quedo.

La veo estirarse, antes de abrazarse a mi almohada, y cómo se sube el edredón para huir del frío. El mismo que me cala los huesos desde hace una media hora. Desde que abandoné sus brazos para sentarme en la butaca que tiene junto a la ventana. Desde que la sensación cálida anidada en mi pecho se hizo demasiado intensa.

Si se despierta, me quedo.

Y suspiro, antes de buscar mi ropa por la habitación, vistiéndome por el camino, con cuidado de no despertarla porque si se despierta, me quedo.

Una vez vestida, con los zapatos en la mano, salgo por la puerta, tras echar un último vistazo, cerrando la puerta con el máximo cuidado posible, sin hacer ruido.

Y vuelvo a suspirar, con la frente apoyada en la puerta.

No se ha despertado.

Debo irme y me separo de su puerta. Me encamino a la principal, pasando frente a la puerta de la vacía habitación de Henry, abandonada temporalmente para pasar una noche en el loft. Sigo y bajo las escaleras, parándome en el salón para poder ponerme los zapatos.

Me rodean fotos suyas, recuerdos felices con Regina y Henry que no me pertenecen pero me recuerdan el por qué debo irme.

Somos tan diferentes.

Cojo mi chaqueta roja, apoyada en el respaldo de una silla cercana a la puerta, en el mismo sitio donde la dejó ella anoche. Una vieja chaqueta de cuero roja en contraste con una silla que debe de costar más que todas mis pertenencias juntas.

Me acerco a la puerta, por fin, y las yemas de los dedos me cosquillean cuando se acercan al pomo, rozándolo. Una parte de mí aún desea quedarse, desea explorar esa sensación cálida que me embarga el pecho, mientras que otra parte, la gran mayoría, exige saber por qué estoy tardando tanto en abrir la maldita puerta, en salir y huir de esta casa, de este pueblo.

Huir de ella y de estos sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás había sentido, de la idea de que alguien como yo, cuya vida entera cabe en una mochila y una caja, pueda hacer feliz a una reina como ella.

Por eso ignoro el cosquilleo y agarro el pomo con firmeza, abriendo la puerta, chaqueta en mano, y salgo, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

No sé que esperaba, si alivio o una confirmación de algún tipo que me diga que debo volver, que irme es un error. Pero no hay cambios.

No hay ni una puta diferencia.

El viento sopla, las nubes cubren el cielo, el sol empieza a salir por entre las casas de Mifflin Street. Y yo frente a la puerta del 108, me pongo en marcha, cruzando el jardín delantero. Sin saber adónde ir.

Huyendo y, pese a todo, sin querer huir.

 

 

Intento no pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, en ella, centrándome en qué hacer ahora, en cuanto tardaré en llegar andando al loft, en recoger mis cosas, ir a por el coche y salir de este pueblo que es sinónimo de ella, y lo va a ser para siempre.

Y estoy pensando en si pasar o no por la cafetería, en avisar a Snow en persona o por teléfono de que dejo mi puesto de Sheriff, cuando llega a mí.

No he oído sus pasos apresurados, tan sólo he sentido su cuerpo chocar contra el mío y abrazarse por detrás a mí, paralizándome, sin saber cómo reaccionar al "quédate" que me susurra.

\- Quédate -repite, una y otra vez- quédate, quédate, quédate.

Suspiro, en parte de alivio, en parte en un vano intento por no llorar. Porque se ha despertado, porque me quedo.

Las dudas y la tentación siguen ahí.

Sé que tendré que luchar contra ellas pero, por hoy:

\- Me quedo.


End file.
